


Hyuna's Ice Cream Shoppe

by BonBonKitty, kusudama_akatsuki



Category: 4minute (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonKitty/pseuds/BonBonKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusudama_akatsuki/pseuds/kusudama_akatsuki





	Hyuna's Ice Cream Shoppe

Hyuna's life was turned upside down over the past few months. 4Minute, the Korean music group, broke up because those no name back up dancers finally got tired of coming second to the great Hyuna. She couldn't help it; they were just bitter that she was more talented and beautiful than them. Hyuna is opening an ice cream shop named Wonder Cream, which she funded with the remaining money from the record company. The grand opening of Wonder Cream is tomorrow. She is also performing one of her hit singles "Ice Cream", which is a clever marketing scheme to get business. She is quite proud of herself, however with the shop opening she will need to make more ice cream ... an evil grin spreads across her face ... she can't wait to make more ice cream. 

Jiyoon awoke slowly. She can't quite remember what had happened last night. She remembers working late, going home, and locking the door to her apartment. Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. Gayoon is in a connecting room separated by a glass wall. Jiyoon could see her strapped to a chair, and writhing to get free. Then, a siren went off and Gayoon screamed, not that Jiyoon could hear. The room Gayoon was in slowly filled with a thick icy mist. Gayoon made eye contact with Jiyoon for the last time. Jiyoon saw as pure terror filled Gayoon's eyes. Then, Jiyoon fainted from shock. 

Jiyoon awoke again, this time she began to cry. She was strapped in the same chair Gayoon was earlier, but there was no trace of Gayoon in the room. A door opened behind Jiyoon. She heard the familiar sound of high heels strutting in her direction. Hyuna circled in front of her.

"Hyuna! You have to help me!" cried Jiyoon. Hyuna broke out into hysterical laughter.

"I was the one who put you here my dear," she said smugly. Jiyoon couldn't believe Hyuna would betray her. Her mouth felt dry, and her words wouldn't form. "You must be wondering why, but it's obvious isn't it?" Hyuna's anger was violently growing, "It's because of you and those other broads that 4Minute is no more, and my career is in jeopardy," she paused and smiled sinisterly. "Now," Hyuna leans down and whispers, "it's time to 'melt you down like ice cream.'" Hyuna throws her heard back not being able to contain her laughter and excitement. As she walks out of the room her footsteps echo in Jiyoons head. The siren sounds once again. Jiyoon knows what's coming, but she can't help but cry. Her tears started to freeze and the icy mist engulfed her. 

Wonder Cream's grand opening was a total success. Hyuna made so much won (Korean currency) that she could buy herself a diamond ring that will be so bling-bling. She finally rid herself of those meddling back up dancers. She wondered if they had been eaten yet. She laughed, she couldn't believe how ingenuous she was. Capture the traitors, freeze them, and then blend them in with the ice cream. She laughed louder now, maybe she could make a comeback... if she could take out a few of the most popular k-pop groups. Their time is coming, she thought as she scooped out some ice cream for herself. She could almost taste the fame ... or maybe it was just Jiyoon...


End file.
